1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to semiconductor device fabrication technology, and more particularly, to method for fabricating a capacitor of a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A capacitor serves as a core device to store data in DRAM, and it should have adequate capacitance for an operation of DRAM. With an increase in integration degree of DRAM, the area of a storage node may increase, in order to secure the desirable capacitance for the operation of DRAM. Accordingly, the height (or aspect ratio) of the storage node is increasing in the fabrication of DRAM.
A capacitor of a conventional semiconductor device may be formed by the following series of processes. First, a mold insulation layer is formed and selectively etched to form a storage node hole. Then, a storage node is formed in the storage node hole, a wet dip-out process is performed to remove the mold insulation layer, and a dielectric layer and a plate electrode are formed.
However, as the aspect ratio of the storage node hole is increased to secure the area of the storage node, it may be difficult to form a storage node hole having a vertical profile of sidewalls in the conventional semiconductor device. Such features may degrade the characteristic of the capacitor to be fabricated. Therefore, there is extensive research into the fabrication of the capacitor.